


right here

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: What matters is the present, and Rikao finds it imperative for that sentiment to reach Uraragi, no matter how many times it will take until they get there.
Relationships: Rikao (SB69)/Uraragi (SB69)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	right here

**Author's Note:**

> _kiss me sweet and whisper low, never let me[go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dos2-Hv4tdU)_
> 
> some spoilers for eps 8-10 of yokaze's band story

It's not often that Rikao catches Uraragi staring off into space. He always seems to be preoccupied with one thing or another. Writing music, learning new recipes, even reading books such as another one of Kusuka's. Rikao caught him knitting him a scarf once, when Uraragi apparently thought that Rikao was already asleep.

But he does space out. A few short moments of staring into his empty hands or staring at the far wall, unblemished and lacking anything of note as it is. The entirety of whatever he's seeing remains unknown to Rikao. Uraragi had used his past as an excuse, a flimsy one, to turn down Rikao's confession once before, until Rikao pressed that it doesn't matter. What matters is Uraragi now, and Rikao is certain that he'll continue to say the same thing years down the line.

He may yet be unaware of the full extent of Uraragi's thoughts, of every detail of every waking nightmare that haunts him when he drifts away, but Rikao does know that if he were to hold Uraragi's hand or even rest his head on Uraragi's shoulder and bury his face into the crook of Uraragi's neck from behind, Uraragi would start blinking slowly. The glazed look in his eyes would fade away until he's back once more, and he would turn and wrap his arms around Rikao, their bodies tumbling back into the comfort of their bed, the sweet scent of Uraragi's preferred laundry detergent still fresh from their sheets.

Sometimes, he would murmur, "I'm sorry. I hurt them. I'm sorry," over and over and over, until the pauses between every line are blurred by the pain that has made home in his heart again, and Rikao would object. He would. Softly, gently, with the tightening of his embrace and the firm kisses he would press against Uraragi's temple.

The effect is not always immediate. Sometimes, on the worst days, Uraragi would ignore the sliver of sunlight piercing through the barest gap between their curtains. Even as the brightness becomes glaring, he would only untangle himself from Rikao, hesitation screaming from his every limb.

"Good luck at work," he'd even say, his voice a brittle lie, accompanied by a brittle smile. He wasn't always as transparent, but Rikao likes to think that Uraragi has found comfort in him, in the little space that is their apartment.

It's with that reassurance that Rikao would object again. He would, sending Kusuka a message to hang the Closed sign in front of Yokaze and sending another to his coworkers—he'll be working from home. And he would putter around the kitchen. 

His meals before he found a home in Uraragi were hardly fancy. More often than not, he'd simply buy food from the nearest convenience store. But he does know how to make hot chocolate. So he does, bringing two mugs of it into their bedroom.

Uraragi would blink at him from under the sheets, his wide eyes barely peeking from where he's burrowed himself, but Rikao would offer him a smile and a mug and he'd watch him reach for it. For him.

And it's fine. He'll stay, for as long as Uraragi would want him. And even if Uraragi thinks he's unworthy, if he thinks he's unworthy of justice and kindness and love again, Rikao will prove Uraragi's every doubt about himself wrong, no matter how many times it will take until they get there.

**Author's Note:**

> testing my voices for these two. i lab yokaze, and these two specifically
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
